


My silence speaks so loud but you can’t hear the words

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My silence speaks so loud but you can’t hear the words

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at 221b drabbles

I’m not sure if you understand my silence correctly when you talk about future. _Our_ future. You speak about kids or no kids, a house together. A peaceful life (or as peaceful as it can be in a hectic city) with too much time on our hands.

You tell me how you love me and how you just _know_ that I will love your idea of our future. And how much I must love you.

But you don’t understand. You expect me to just take off with you and make a family. Leave behind what I am now.

Do you know how much you’re asking?

I try to tell you, with little hints (like not telling you I love you, like running from our date with Sherlock, like texting Sherlock all the evening) that you are wrong. That I need something more than just a cosy home with a lovely wife and a couple of perfect kids with perfect grades - that’s your future and I can appreciate it.

But you keep tagging me with it.

I’m not sure how to tell you that that will never happen and sometimes I think about taking Sherlock with me and letting him deduce us and tell you the truth so that I don’t have to.

But I’ll tell you. I’m nothing if not brave.


End file.
